I Need To Feel You Again
by champagnealec
Summary: "Returning home, to New York after destroying Edom, the emotions overwhelm Alec and Magnus." Malec. Post episode 3x21, Alliance/3x22 missing scene, All Good Things... fanfic.


**So this idea has been stuck in my head for since the episodes aired and it hasn't been leaving me alone, so here we are again!**

**And also a huge thanks to kinkymagnus again for looking over this over for me!**

**The title is from "Eyelids" by PVRIS, which this song has been stuck in my head for the past like week, because I rewatched 1x11 recently and thought to myself this is a Malec song.**

* * *

As soon as Alec and Magnus stepped out of the portal from the Institute and into their loft, they glanced at each other, the emotions from all of the events that had taken place, they just seem to overcome them and their bodies immediately act on them. Alec nearly tumbled over, as he and Magnus clashed into each other, locking lips in heated, needy, desperate kisses, but thankfully for his shadowhunter abilities, he kept them from going down to the ground.

Their hands gripped tightly onto clothing, trying to pull the other closer, as if it was even possible to get more closer than they already were, as they kissed each other desperately, Alec's teeth bite down on Magnus's lip softly and he opened his mouth to let out a moan and Alec slipped his tongue inside his mouth, gaining another moan from him as their tongues tangled together.

The kiss lasts a while before Magnus pulled away to catch his breath, Alec felt his heart drop for a second when Magnus's lips were suddenly gone, not on his anymore, afraid that he might have imagined getting Magnus back from Edom, he slowly opened his eyes, dreading he might not see Magnus there with him, but he was wrong, this is real, he's real. Because when he opened his eyes, he sees Magnus standing in front of him, looking so beautiful, his eyes are dark with desire and love, and he's also taking Alec in, because he also can't believe that Alec is standing in front of him.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, moving his hands up to cup Magnus's face, Magnus leaned into his touch, it felt so real, and he knows that it is, but apart of him can't help but think that Edom might be playing tricks on his mind making him think that he is back home when he really isn't back home with his fiance. Just then Alec pulled him in for another kiss, this one is a bit softer then the one from earlier, and he felt the love and happiness within the kiss that Alec poured into it.

"Alexander..." he managed to say, as Alec pulled away, with a happy smile and tears shining in his eyes.

"You are here, you're really here, this is real, you are here," Alec said, caressing Magnus's cheeks with his thumbs, Magnus closed his eyes, feeling the cold metal of Alec's engagement ring on his cheek. "You are real, and here, back with me, baby."

Magnus opened his eyes and tries to smile at Alec. "I really can't believe this, I really can't, Alexander I want to believe that this is real but I'm afraid that I might be imagining you, and when the next time I open my eyes you won't be here and I'll still be in Edom, alone without you."

"Magnus.." Alec trailed off, taking one of his hands off of Magnus's face to grab his hand on his waist, Alec brings it up to his chest and rests Magnus' hand on his heart, where Magnus felt the real wildly beating heart underneath the tips of his fingers. "This is real, I'm really here, you're here, we are back together, you aren't alone, and Edom is gone, baby."

Magnus stared at Alec, the emotions are just flooding through his veins, this is real, but at the same time it doesn't feel like it, god he needs Alec to prove that this is one hundred percent real, he used his hand that isn't on Alec's chest, bringing it up to the back of Alec's neck and pulls him into another kiss, it's brief one but still sweet. Alec pulled away this time and rested their foreheads together, Magnus took a deep breath in before speaking. "Alexander, I need you.."

"You have me, Magnus, you always will have me." Alec reminded him, and Magnus leaned back a tad, shaking his head.

"No, Alexander, I need you, need you. I need you to prove that this is really real, I need you feel you again, I need you to take me, prove to me that this is real," Magnus stated, seriously. Alec had to bite down on his lip, and searched Magnus's eyes and found nothing but honesty and love in those eyes. But still he had to make sure...

"Magnus you-" Alec began, but Magnus interrupted him by shushing him with his finger, nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm so sure Alexander, please I need you right now."

With that answer, Alec can't resist anymore, he again pulled Magnus in for a kiss, this time it turned immediately into desperate one like before, and hands were back to gripping onto clothing tightly, trying to remove them, Alec mumbled the word "bedroom," against Magnus' mouth, and he nodded, moaning as Alec took the chance to bite down on his lip again. Magnus doesn't know how, but somehow they made it to their bedroom without bumping into anything.

And there they stood in the middle of the room, kissing, biting and sucking on lips as Alec's hands their way to Magnus's jacket and pushes it off his shoulders, Magnus takes his hands away from Alec for a second to strip the jacket off of himself completely and throws it to somewhere in the room, then turned his attention to Alec's jacket, which his fiance was struggling with a bit, and he decided to help him out by snapping his fingers and Alec's jacket disappeared off of his body and most likely reappeared somewhere in the room, not that they cared where it was at this time anyways.

Now Alec's hands turned to his shirt as he broke away from his mouth and led kisses down towards his neck, Magnus moaned loudly as Alec's mouth attacked his neck with suckling and biting, with his archer hands, Alec quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and slides it off of his shoulders and then tossed it to a random corner of the room, with all of his skin exposed, Alec moved to Magnus's adams apple and sucks hard on it, gaining a moan his hands gripping into Alec's shirt.

"Alexander, fuck," Magnus moaned louder, when Alec bit down on his adams apple, damn it he needs Alec's shirt off now. "Alexander, shir-" is all he could say, when Alec gave a last nip at his adams apple before moving away, he repressed a whine at the loss of Alec's lips as Alec reached down and helped him tug up his shirt, until it was off and he flung it behind him, and Alec pulled Magnus closer to him by his ass, Magnus groaned as their chests met and he felt Alec's hard dick against his own, Alec cupped his face and leaned in, biting gently on his bottom lip again.

"Magnus, you need to do your magic thing with our pants, because this is taking way longer than it's supposed to," Alec told him, and honestly he's so fucking right with that.

"Never thought you would say it, Alexander," Magnus agreed, before snapping his fingers and with a small mist of blue, Alec both felt his and Magnus' pants disappear off of their bodies, leaving them standing in nothing but their underwear now.

"That's better, now, where were we?" Alec asked, already pulling Magnus in for another kiss, who kissed back eagerly as he felt Alec's hands groping his ass tightly, he opened his mouth to let out another moan at the feeling and Alec decides to slide his tongue inside his mouth again, their tongues wrestle together as Alec's hands move slightly to cup under his ass cheeks, he knows what his fiance planned to do next, Alec hoisted him up by his ass and Magnus immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, Alec made sure he had good hold on him and carried him over to the bed.

Magnus feels Alec slowly lower their bodies down onto the cool satin sheets, with Alec laying basically on top of him, he could feel everything, the heat of Alec's body, his chest hair rubbing against his bare one, and their cocks are perfectly aligned, giving him a chance to if he wanted to, he kept one hand tangled in Alec's hair while the other trailed down his back, going over some of the runes there that were a bit sensitive, which causes Alec to shiver lightly, as he caressed his hand up and down Magnus's thigh until his hand landed on the underwear, which was the last piece of clothing that was keeping them from being completely naked. Alec gripped onto the fabric tightly. "Off with these," he said with a raspy voice.

"Hmmm. Yours first, love," Magnus groaned at voice Alec had used, moving his hand down to Alec's underwear, tugging at them, Alec muttered a "okay," and pulled back some, so he could strip off his underwear, Magnus leaned up some and helped Alec with his underwear, slowly the fabric comes down to reveal Alec's long, thick dripping with pre-cum cock, he bit down on his lip staring at Alec, he just wanted to wrap his lips around him and suck, but that was for another time.

Alec threw his underwear behind him and stared down at Magnus, "Magnus, baby, lay down, and let me take care of you." He instructed, Magnus did as he was told, laying flat down on his back, Alec hovered over him, leaning down to give him soft kisses on the lips before trailing them down to his neck, where he suckled and bites down on the skin there, wanting to leave behind his marks on Magnus's neck, Magnus moaned tightening his grip on Alec's hair and digging his fingers into the flesh of Alec's back. Once he's happy with the work on his neck, he moved down to Magnus's chest and stopped there, he tilted his head up some to stare at Magnus, who is slightly confused as to why he didn't feel Alec's lips on his body anymore, opening his eyes, Magnus looked down at Alec who smirked and leaned down, placing his open mouth right on Magnus's nipple, sucking hard.

"Uh! Alexander!" Magnus yelled, digging his short nails into Alec's skin even more as Alec sucked on his nipple, he used his teeth to bite gently on his nipple, causing a spark of pain to shoot straight towards his dick, "Alexander!" Alec smirked again around his nipple and continued to suck until he felt Magnus's nipple hardened in his mouth and decided to move other to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment until it matched the other nipple.

Magnus felt that the front of his underwear is wet with pre-cum as Alec finally moved off of his now hardened nipples and down towards the rest of his body, placing feathery kisses, until he reached Magnus's underwear, and slowly peeled them off, and tossed them onto the floor, next to their bed and just sits there to stare at his beautiful fiance, he was such a sight with his face flushed out, looking already fucked out, his neck covered with bite marks and forming hickies, his nipples hard and wet with his saliva and his cock just dripping wet with pre-cum, goddamn.

"Alexander," Magnus said, hoping to draw his fiance back to him, who seemingly was in a daze looking at him. It works though, Alec shook his head, coming out of the daze. "I need you, Alexander, I need your fingers to prepare me, I need you to prove to me that this is real," he reminded.

Alec bit on his lip. "Hold on baby," he told him, reaching his long body over to the table where they kept the lube bottle and grabbed it, Magnus spreads out his legs as much as he could, watching Alec slick up three of his fingers with the lube, then he sets the bottle off to the side, with a smile, bringing his fingers to Magnus's hole, and Magnus could feel his hole twitching, waiting for Alec's fingers to push inside him. He felt Alec's finger rub around his rim, then probing at his hole teasingly, he moaned. "Damn it Alexander, no time for teasing m-uh!"

His sentence is cut short by Alec pushing his index finger inside him, he wasn't expecting it, his inner muscles clenched tightly around Alec's finger, Alec bit his lip holding in the groan he wanted to let loose, because fuck it made Magnus tighter than he usually was. "Baby, need me to stroke you? Are you feeling any pain?"

Magnus shook his head, taking a deep breath in. "No, you caught me off guard, keep going, please." Alec nodded and rubbed his finger against his walls slowly, making him moan and grip onto the sheets, Alec smiled, continuing his fingering, until he felt like Magnus was ready to take the another finger and he slipped it in, his muscles clench again, Alec felt his stomach twist with heat, watching Magnus's hole swallowed his fingers, trying to take them in deeper, fuck, fuck. He starts moving his fingers to where he's scissoring out his hole, making Magnus writhed around on the bed, "more, more more," Magnus chanted, pressing his hips down, wanting Alec to find his prostate and take him to the peak of pleasure.

Alec decided to do that, moving his fingers further in, it doesn't take long for his long fingers to find Magnus's prostate, he brushes right against it and Magnus yelled out, arching his back. "Ah! Alexander!" Alec grinned at his reaction and made sure to repeatedly strike his prostate with his long fingers.

Magnus whined loudly with every hit of his prostate, he was gripping onto the sheets more tightly now, arching his back and he could feel the buildup of his orgasm in his stomach, god he might come soon, if Alec kept up the assault on his prostate. Soon Alec slipped in the third and final finger and he felt the slight burn, but it felt so good, his cock dribbled out more of pre-cum but it's faster now as Alec fucked him open with his fingers, Magnus could feel the pre-cum making a mess of his stomach and the burning in his stomach was more there now, a sign that he was close to orgasm.

"Alexander, ah, ah, I'i- I'm gonna," Magnus panted out, nearly reaching his peak, when Alec's fingers in him stilled, he whined at this, as Alec slowly dragged out his fingers. He knew what was coming next, it's just that it felt so fucking good, he didn't want it to end.

Alec grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his hand before wrapping it around his dick, giving himself a few strokes while biting on his lip. "You ready, baby?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, yes, Alexander I am," Alec smiled and guided his cock towards Magnus's rim, he pushes against his rim and Magnus feels his hole slowly accept Alec's cock inside, Alec groaned as he felt pushed his cock in, feeling the warm tightness of Magnus's walls around him, and Magnus moaned throwing his head back against the pillow as his muscles stretch out around his dick, Alec doesn't stop until he's bottomed out, his hips right against Magnus's ass, he has to take deep breaths in, to calm his body down so he won't cum before he is supposed to, while Magnus is panting heavily, feeling so fucking full and stretched out around Alec's cock, god. He opened his eyes to see Alec above him, there's sweat beginning to roll down his body, gritting his teeth looking like he's fighting the urge to thrust until he gives him the okay, "Alexander," he breathlessly called, Alec made eye contact with him and he nodded his head, giving him the okay.

Alec leaned forward, which makes his cock shift inside, to where he pressed against Magnus's prostate, pinching out a loud whimper, as he pressed his body against Magnus's and their faces were an inch apart, he placed his hands on the pillow that Magnus's head rests on and kisses his lips softly. "Wrap your arms around my neck, baby," he told Magnus, who gladly does it as Alec slowly drags his cock out, it rubs against his sensitive walls as he does until he catches at his rim and then Alec thrusts right back in, hitting Magnus's prostate as he does, gaining a very loud "uh!" from him as he did. And so he repeated this movement for a bit, pulling out slowly, until his cock tugged at Magnus's rim and then thrusting right back in right into his prostate, gaining loud 'ahs' and 'uhs' every time he did, until he grew tired of the slow pace and began to thrust in and out faster.

And all Magnus could do was cry out and whimper at the faster thrusting, grip onto Alec's hair tightly, it felt so fucking good Alec's cock rubbing against his walls and striking his prostate with every thrust, that knocks the air right out of him, also causing him to clench his muscles around Alec's cock with every thrust as well, making him moan and groan out when he did that, feeling his dick rub up against Alec's stomach with the movements too, as his cock oozed out more pre-cum, adding to the mess on his stomach already, but also getting stuck into Alec's hair line that led to his dick as well. Fuck it was amazing, so fucking good, he could feel the heat building up in his lower stomach once again.

Alec rolled his hips in a much harder thrust, making Magnus cry out and throw his head back, arching his back in the process and clenching his already tight walls even tighter around him, he moaned and gripped the pillow even harder, taking in Magnus, who has the most pleasured expression on his face, his eyes are completely dark with lust and love, and he has tears shining in his eyes. He loves Magnus so much, so much and he needs to tell him. "God, I love you, Magnus, I love you," he whispered truthfully, kissing Magnus messily, rolling his hips.

Magnus heard Alec telling him those words, he heard the realness and emotion in his voice, and he felt breathing stop completely with the next thrust he gave, as all of the emotions flood his body at once, it hits him that it's really, real, he's not imagining this, he's really back home in Alexander's arms, as he made love to him, made him feel the realness of everything. He's caught up in his emotions, he doesn't even realize that he had started to cry. Until Alec's thrust slow some but he's still rolling his hips and he opened his eyes to see Alec staring at him with concern in his eyes.

"Magnus, baby.. what's wrong? Are you hurting?" he asked and Magnus shook his head.

"No," Magnus answered, trying to breath. "It's just that- I love you, I love you, and you are real, I'm home with you again, you're with me, I love you," he babbled out, as Alec stilled inside him and, uses his hand to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"I love you, too baby, remember that I'm never leaving you again, I promised you I never would again, I love you, this is all real, baby." Alec said, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you, Alexander, I love you, please, keep making love to me, reminding me that we're together, please," Magnus told him, his fiance nods, trailing his hand up one of Magnus' arms, Magnus gets the message and moved his arm off of Alec's neck, he lets Alec grab his hand and place it on the pillow next to his head, lacing their fingers together. Alec leaned in, capturing his lips once again as he dragged his cock almost all of the way out before thrusting back in hard and fast, hitting his prostate, Magnus moaned loudly against Alec's lips, and squeezed his hand tightly.

They fell back into the movements they had before, the hard and fast thrusts, that made their bed creak underneath them and slam gently against their bedroom wall, with every thrust, Magnus felt the heated pleasure pooling even faster in his gut, at this rate it was only gonna take a few more snaps of Alec's hips before he came, and he needed to warn Alec. "Alex- uh, uh, ah, ah! Alexander, I- fuck, fuck I'm clo-se."

"Fuck," Alec moaned, giving another hard snap that hit his prostate again, causing Magnus to arch his back, and now he realized that Alec's were becoming a bit sloppy, a clear sign that he was also nearing his peak. "I'm too, baby. Are you wanting to come untouched like we've tried the last few times?"

Magnus nodded, he used to love being stroked to cum, but coming untouched felt even more amazing then being stroked to come. "Yes, I want your cock to make me cum, Alexander, only your cock," Alec groans deeply in his throat and shifted his position slightly, before thrusting again, harder and faster, all Magnus could do is cry out Alec's name, clawing his nails along Alec's back, leaving behind red marks.

The burning in his gut builds and builds until Magnus is sure he can't handle it anymore, "Alexander! I'm about to," he gasped as Alec snapped his hips hard right into his prostate and that just does it for him. "Alexander!" he cried out, throwing his head back, his vision goes white as the orgasm is ripped through him, his cock spills long thick ropes of cum onto their stomachs, his body quivered hard as he rode through the waves of pleasure. Alec gave one last loud moan, as Magnus' walls clenched tightly around his cock, it's enough to bring him to his orgasm, he continued to rut into Magnus, as his cock pulsed and spurts out his warm cum into Magnus, coating his walls with it. Magnus moaned as he felt Alec's cum spurting into him, his cock weakly twitches, in a short attempt of trying to become hard again, Alec's hips slowly but surely stop rocking as he came down off of his orgasm, and shortly after he pulled his softened cock, Magnus groaned at the loss of fullness he had felt, and a little bit of Alec's cum dribbles out of his hole.

Alec doesn't roll off of him, no he just stays on top of Magnus, even as his cum dries slowly on their stomachs, he just stays there looking at Magnus, his beautiful fiance, Magnus opened his eyelids and his eyes instantly lock on Alec, as he tried to get his breathing back under control, giving Alec a small sated smile. "Hey."

"Hey, back, how do you feel?" Alec asked, using his free hand to caress his face.

Magnus buried his head into the pillow, as more of Alec's cum oozes out of him. "Amazing, Alexander, you made me feel amazing, you made me feel loved, and made me feel that everything is real."

Alec smiled softly at him. "I'm happy to hear, that baby, and remember I meant what I said, I'm never leaving you, never, ever honey."

His heart skipped a beat at his words and his eyes become teary again, Magnus trailed his hand up from Alec's back to his face, "Alexander, I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Magnus," Alec said, leaning his head down to press his lips softly on Magnus's, it's sweet and loving, and lasts about a minute before parting again, Magnus makes Alec lower his head so he could kiss his forehead, and Alec decided to rest his head on Magnus's chest for the time being so he could listen to Magnus's heart beat.

Magnus placed a kiss to Alec's wet and wild hair, as they laid there, taking in the moment, this is real, it wasn't their minds playing tricks on them, they were alive, and back together again, Asmodeus, Lilith and Edom were all gone, they were safe, all of this is real.

Everything is real.

* * *

**This is another new record for me word count wise, four thousand in just two days y'all. And once again a big thanks to kinkymagnus!**

**As for what's next on for my next fanfic, I'm always posting about it on my tumblr account, so keep an eye out on there, since I'm not quite sure my next idea is, since I have so many on the brain right now, with maybe sequel to my last fanfic about the Immortality rune or a post series of fanfics that feature Alec and Magnus adopting dogs/animals or maybe a little baby?**

**Y'all can find me on tumblr: immortals-malec, where I have breakdowns over gif sets of Malec/Alec/Magnus.**

**So let me know what y'all thought and until next time!**

**~champagnealec****  
**


End file.
